KyuYoung's Moment::Our First Meeting
by Chikyu Chokyulate
Summary: ketika orang yang kau hindari menjadi takdirmu.


Younghyun menyusuri gerbang sekolah barunya yang terlihat sepi dengan penuh semangat. Merasa belum terlambat ia pun melenggang santai menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lapangan depan dengan bangunan utama sekolah, sambil mengunyah permen karet aneka rasa kesukaannya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara berkekuatan ultrasonik terdengar—nyaris menciderai gendang telinganya.

"_YA_ (hey)! _HAKSAENG_(pelajar)! SUDAH WAKTUNYA MASUK KELAS!" suara itu menggelegar seantero Myongji. Membuat Younghyun terlonjak kaget dan spontan berlari.

Younghyun nyaris kehabisan oksigen setelah menaiki sisa anak tangga dan berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Ia berjanji akan menuntut makhluk yang meneriakinya tadi kalau terbukti ia mengalami kelainan pendengaran dan sakit jantung.

"ya, Tuhan! Suara siapa yang benar-benar jelek dan memekakkan telinga itu?" dengus Younghyun, dengan napas terputus-putus.

Younghyun sudah menyusuri semua bagian di lantai dasar sekolah barunya dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan satu ruangan yang berlabel-kan 'Ruangan Kepala Sekolah'. Saat menaiki tangga pertama menuju lantai dua, ia berpapasan dengan seorang siswi yang terlihat cukup ramah. Jung Ji Eun—nama itu tertera di _name tag_ siswi itu.

"_Cheosonghamnid_a (maaf—formal)..."

Siswi bernama Jung Ji Eun itu menoleh, merasa Younghyun menyapanya. "_Nde_? (ya?)"

"aku murid pindahan. Sekarang aku kesulitan menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"oh, tentu. Ada di lantai dua, setelah naik kau belok kiri." Jelas Jung Ji Eun.

"_cheongmal khamsahae_. (terima kasih banyak)"

"_chogiyo _(tunggu)... Sebaiknya kau buang permen karetmu sebelum bertemu beliau."

"oh! Tentu saja. _Gomawo_. (terima kasih)"

'_t__ok! tok! tok!'_

Pintu kayu berlapis cat coklat di ruangan kepala sekolah diketuk beberapa kali. Membuat Hwang Yeonghee, pemilik ruangan itu, beralih sebentar dari Younghyun.

"ya, masuklah."

Younghyun nyaris tak berkedip begitu mendapati laki-laki jangkung berkulit putih pucat memasuki ruangan Hwang Yeonghee, dia orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak memberi tatapan aneh pada Younghyun—karena mata Younghyun melekatinya cukup lama sampai membuatnya risih—mungkin gadis itu saat ini masih menatap laki-laki itu dengan wajah yang tampak luar biasa bodoh.

Younghyun tidak memungkiri kalau laki-laki yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya saat ini terlihat sangat tampan—dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulit putih, wajah tirus dan pembawaannya yang tenang. Tanpa perintah, otak Younghyun langsung melakukan penilaian. Dari segi tampang, laki-laki ini berhasil menggeser posisi David Beckham yang sementara ini menempati posisi kedua klasemen laki-laki berwajah tampan versi Younghyun. Posisi pertama tentu saja milik Brad Pitt, aktor idolanya.

"duduklah," ujar Hwang Yeonghee. "Potongan rambut baru, eh, Kyuhyun _ssi _(saudara/i)?"

Siswa bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum malu, memegang rambut bagian depan kepalanya yang berpola aneh. "Ada yang sembarangan membuang permen karet. Aku mengguntingnya karena menempel dan susah dibersihkan, _Sonsaengnim _(guru)," ujar nya.

Permen karet? Younghyun menelan ludah. _Jangan-jangan permen karetku tadi._

"ini laporan kegiatan pameran seni kemarin, _Sonsaengnim_. Rapat pertanggung jawaban dan pembubaran panitia sudah dilaksanakan kemarin."

"terima kasih. Aku akan memeriksanya nanti. Oh ya, kebetulan sekali. Kim Younghyun ini murid pindahan dari Indonesia, dan dia sekelas denganmu. Tolong antarkan dia menemui wali kelas kalian."

"_ne _(ya), _Sonsaengnim_."

"Kim Younghyun _ssi_, Cho Kyuhyun ini ketua OSIS. Kau bisa meminta bantuannya kalau ada kesulitan selama di sekolah."

"_ne, Sonsaengnim_." Jawab Younghyun patuh.

"Kyuhyun _ssi_, Younghyun fasih berbahasa Korea, jadi tidak ada hambatan bagi kalian untuk berkomunikasi."

Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"silahkan."

"_khamsahamnida _(terima kasih)_, Sonsaengnim_," ujar Younghyun dan Kyuhyun, nyaris bersamaan.

Pelajaran pertama di hari pertamanya di Myongji dimulai dengan kelas Biologi. Salah satu pelajaran yang selalu berhasil membuat Younghyun mengantuk saat ia di sekolah lamanya—di Indonesia. Sebelumnya Younghyun berteori kalau alasan ia selalu tertidur di kelas Biologi adalah karena gurunya yang membosankan. Namun melihat keadaan di sekolah barunya ini, dimana guru Biologi-nya yang bernama Park Jungsoo cukup atraktif dan menakutkan tapi tetap saja membuat Younghyun mengantuk, Younghyun mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa ia dan Biologi seperti dua kutub magnet yang sama: tidak dapat bersatu.

Kyuhyun—yang karena teman sebangkunya tidak hadir hari itu, terpaksa merelakan kursi di sebelahnya ditempati gadis bernama Younghyun—memandang miris pada Younghyun yang terkantuk-kantuk sementara Park Jungsoo beberapa kali mengawasi bangku mereka melalui sudut matanya.

"Kim Younghyun _ssi_..." panggil Kyuhyun, sedikit cemas. Bukan karena ia khawatir Park Jungsoo akan memberi hadiah berupa detensi kepada Younghyun karena tertidur di kelasnya— _persetan dengan gadis itu_—tapi lebih karena tidak ingin konsentrasinya terganggu. Sungguh! Melihat kepala Younghyun yang beberapa kali nyaris terjatuh dari topangan tangannya karena mengantuk, membuatnya matanya terganggu. Manusia jenis Cho Kyuhyun ini terbiasa serius dan belajar dalam kondisi yang nyaman dan tenang.

"Kim Younghyun _ssi_..." bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

"ah! _Nde_? (ya?) Kau memanggilku, ketua OSIS? _Wae_? (kenapa?)"

Kyuhyun seolah tertimpa batu besar, saat Younghyun menyahut panggilannya dengan suara yang tidak begitu keras, tapi cukup mengusik ketenangan kelas Biologi yang selalu sangat hening.

Saat gelombang suara itu sampai di liang pendengaran Park Jungsoo, guru biologi itu seketika menoleh dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, seperti predator yang mendapatkan mangsanya. Siapapun di dalam kelas ini tahu adegan berikutnya, kecuali gadis terkantuk bernama Kim Younghyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Younghyun, semua partisipasi siswa dalam kelasku akan mendapatkan imbalan. Untuk kalian berdua yang sudah mengobrol saat aku menerangkan pelajaran, silahkan menemui Jung _Sonsaengnim_ di ruang detensi untuk mengkonsultasikan hukuman yang cocok untuk detensi satu jam kalian setelah pelajaran kita hari ini selesai."

Kyuhyun diam saja, walau sebenarnya ia ingin protes.

"_Sonsaengnim_, apa itu detensi?"

Kyuhyun menghembus napas prihatin untuk pertanyaan Younghyun barusan. Semua penghuni Myongji tahu kalau menjawab ataupun bertanya—pokoknya bersuara—setelah Park Jungsoo mengumumkan kebijakan detensinya adalah hal yang berakibat fatal.

"oh, sepertinya Kim Younghyun tidak tahu apa itu detensi. Di sekolahmu yang lama tidak ada yang seperti ini, ya? Kalau begitu nanti Ketua OSIS akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"_nde_. _Algetseumnida _(aku mengerti), Sonsaengnim." polos sekali.

Syukurlah Park Jungsoo tidak memberi perpanjangan waktu detensi pada Younghyun. Mungkin ada toleransi karena gadis ini siswi baru.

Satu jam detensi untuk Younghyun dan Kyuhyun berlalu dengan kegiatan membersihkan ruangan praktik tata boga diselingi obrolan ringan... bukan, tepatnya 'kicauan' Younghyun tentang perasaannya setelah bisa kembali ke Korea sejak enam tahun meninggalkan negara ini karena pekerjaan ayah-nya yang sebagai seorang diplomat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi sekali-sekali. Laki-laki ini memang terbiasa tidak banyak bicara. Berbanding terbalik dengan Younghyun yang terbiasa berbicara panjang lebar, walau dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu sekalipun. Tipe _introvert._

Selesai dengan semua tugasnya, Kyuhyun meraih ransel coklatnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol _chocolate milk_ dan _banana milk_ yang ia beli di mesin minuman sebelumnya, kemudian menghampiri Younghyun yang sedang duduk menyeka keringat karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia harus berbaik hati pada siswi baru yang menyebabkannya terkena detensi ini. Tidak mau memikirkannya, Kyuhyun pun mengulur botol _banana milk_ pada Younghyun.

"untukmu."

Younghyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melempar senyuman.

"hmm... Aku lebih suka _chocolate milk_, kita bisa tukaran?" Younghyun melirik botol di tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

_Setelah menyebabkanku terkena detensi, tidak bisakah kau meminta maaf dan menerima saja apa yang aku berikan lalu berterima kasih?_

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun memberikan botol susu coklatnya dan segera berbalik ingin pergi. Dia tidak ingin berurusan lama-lama dengan anak baru ini. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia akan mengalami banyak hal yang tidak mengenakkan jika berlama-lama dengan gadis ini. Baru saja ia melangkah...

"_chamsimanyo _(tunggu sebentar), Kyukyu _ssi_..." panggil Younghyun.

_Kyukyu-ssi? Apa dia memanggilku? Panggilan macam apa itu?_

Kyuhyun bergeming dan terus bergerak menjauh, alih-alih berbalik dan bertanya ada apa.

"_chogiyo_! Ketua OSIS!" panggil Younghyun lagi.

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik dengan wajah keberatannya. "_wae irae_? (ada apa?)"

"apa kau tahu dimana camp militer?"

"tentu saja. _Wae_?"

"maukah kau mengantarku kesana?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Apa yang gadis ini ingin lakukan di _camp_ prajurit perang Korea Selatan? Apa dia berencana bertamasya di _camp_ militer? Begitu beberapa pernyataan yang terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun menyesali jawabannya atas pertanyaan Younghyun padanya soal lokasi _camp _militer.

"kau mau, kan?" tanya Younghyun.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sana?"

"aku ingin menemui seseorang. Kau mau mengantarku, 'kan?" pinta Younghyun lagi, dengan wajah memelas yang mampu mencairkan sedikit bagian bongkahan es yang dulu menyebabkan Titanic tenggelam dan kini bongkahan es itu hijrah bersemayam di dalam diri seorang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan menyetujui permintaan Younghyun padanya. Entah mengapa saat itu ia tidak menemukan ide untuk menolak, padahal biasanya dia adalah seorang jenius yang selalu memiliki ide-ide cemerlang. Atau mungkin hari itu kadar sisi baik hati Kyuhyun memang lebih tinggi dari hari biasanya? Mungkin.

"_kkhaja_! (ayo) Mumpung masih siang," ujar Kyuhyun seraya meraih ransel dan beberapa gulungan kertas karton media presentasinya. Ia mendengar Younghyun memekik riang-dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti sedikitpun-di belakangnya.

"_asik! Bisa ketemu _oppa_!"_

_Bahasa planet mana itu?_

-oo-

Motor besar Kyuhyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Itaewon, lokalisasi bagi pemuda Korea Selatan yang mengikuti wajib militer. Di kursi penumpang Younghyun tampak nyaris tertidur sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun-bukan karena ia genit, tapi memang seperti ini seharusnya ia menaiki motor dengan kursi penumpang yang menukik ini-supaya tidak terjatuh.

"ya- Indonesia! Apa kau tertidur?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit berteriak karena angin mungkin menghalangi suaranya sampai ke telinga Younghyun kalau ia berbicara pelan.

"nde-! Angin ini membuatku mengantuk. Lagipula kau mengemudi terlalu pelan, siput bahkan optimis akan menang kalau balapan denganmu."

Pernyataan terakhir Younghyun berhasil melukai harga diri Kyuhyun. Agaknya gadis ini harus memberi sedikit pelajaran, pikir Kyuhyun. "Ya-! Apa kau punya riwayat penyakit jantung?"

"tentu saja tidak," aku Younghyun, penuh percaya diri. "tapi entahlah, sepertinya aku harus memeriksakannya lagi. Pagi tadi ada yang meneriakiku dan nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Wae?"

"kalau begitu bersiaplah. Aku akan membuat siput pesimis, bahkan tidak berniat untuk balapan denganku."

Kyuhyun-pun merapatkan kopling, menginjak tuas perseneling, lalu menarik gas lebih dalam. Jarum _speedometer _motornya langsung menjangkau angka 100km/jam dalam beberapa detik.

-oo-

Mereka sampai di _camp_ militer 15 menit kemudian-seharusnya 30 menit kalau berkendara dengan kecepatan normal. Untunglah tidak ada polisi yang patroli hari itu, kalau tidak mereka sudah ditilang karena mengemudi melebihi kecepatan normal di jalan raya.

Younghyun turun dan membuka helm-nya. Jiwanya terasa masih melayang-layang sebagian, gamang karena terbayang kecelakaan yang mungkin saja menimpa ia dan Kyuhyun selama perjalanan mereka ke tempat ini.

"ya-! Neo micheoso? Kau bisa membunuh kita!" omel Younghyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Younghyun dengan acuh-tak-acuh, kemudian sibuk membenahi rambutnya.

"pergilah. Bukankah kau mau menemui seseorang. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"tsk! _Dasar gila_!" dengus Younghyun-lagi-lagi dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Kyuhyun.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"aniya." Younghyun segera berbalik, berjalan menuju pos penjaga _camp_ militer.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Younghyun yang semakin menjauh darinya. Ada rasa puas dalam dirinya setelah memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu; bahwa siswi baru itu tidak boleh lagi membandingkan dirinya dengan siput.

Tidak lama kepergiannya Younghyun sudah kembali lagi dengan wajah kecewa. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu.

"ada apa dengan mukamu? Siput bahkan optimis akan menang jika bersaing denganmu dalam kontes kecantikan."

Astaga! Kenapa siput lagi?

"pelatihannya masih berlangsung. Aku tidak bisa menemui Oppa."

_Oppa? _Oh, Kyuhyun mengerti sesuatu. Jadi gadis ini ingin menemui pacarnya yang sedang mengikuti wajib militer.

"jadi bagaimana? Kau akan menunggu atau pulang?"

"kau keberatan kalau kita menunggu?"

"kita? Maksudmu kau dan aku? Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"memangnya aku mau pulang dengan siapa kalau kau tidak ikut? Kau pikir aku tahu jalan pulang? Ini hari kedua-ku di Korea setelah enam tahun meninggalkan negara ini. Lagipula tadi Kepala Sekolah bilang aku boleh meminta bantuanmu kalau ada kesulitan."

"ya, Tuhan! Benar saja firasatku," bisik Kyuhyun, dalam hatinya. "araso! Araso! Tapi aku lapar sekarang."

"gomapta, Kyukyu-ssi. Kalau begitu aku traktir kau makan siang."

"ya-! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Terdengar seperti nama binatang peliharaan."

-oo-

Kyuhyun berkali-kali menata bagian rambutnya yang terpaksa ia gunting tadi pagi-karena ada seorang idiot yang sembarangan membuang sampah sisa permen karetnya dan sialnya permen karet itu mendarat di rambutnya-sementara menunggu daging pesanan mereka matang di kuali pemanggangan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Kyukyu-ssi, kenapa rambutmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap horor pada Younghyun yang lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa permen karet itu menempel pagi tadi? Saat kau melewati lantai dasar yang letaknya bertepatan dengan posisi ruangan kepala sekolah?"

Kyuhyun membelalak. "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"maafkan aku." Ujar Younghyun, menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya lalu tertunduk. "aku yang membuangnya sebelum masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"neo! Aigo..." Kyuhyun meneguk air putih dalam gelasnya sampai tandas, berharap emosinya tidak meledak, dan sepertinya berhasil. Seharusnya Younghyun tahu betapa frustasinya Kyuhyun saat terpaksa harus memotong jambul yang membuat orang-orang mengatakannya mirip Jim Carrey itu.

"ya-! Ada 17 ruangan di lantai dua, di gedung timur, dan semuanya memiliki tong sampah di bagian depannya. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" omel Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau membuangnya ke kepalaku, huh?"

"mianhe, tadi pagi aku buru-buru. Aku tidak sengaja."

Sambil menyantap daging panggangnya, Kyuhyun berpikir kalau semua kemalangan yang menimpanya hari ini berhubungan dengan gadis bernama Kim Younghyun. Kyuhyun-pun meyakinkan dirinya kalau setelah hari ini ia tidak boleh lagi terlibat dalam hal yang ada unsur Kim Younghyun di dalamnya kalau ia tidak mau kuota kehidupannya berkurang pesat.

-oo-

Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka menunggu terlalu lama untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting baginya, seperti menunggui sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengobrol, seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja kabur dan membiarkan gadis bernama Kim Younghyun yang merecoki hidupnya hari ini mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana cara pulang. Namun ia belum siap dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, seperti; saat gadis itu bingung mencari jalan pulang, dia diculik, lalu orang tuanya melapor ke polisi, kemudian orang-orang tahu kalau gadis itu terakhir kali terlihat bersamanya, dan ia pun dimintai keterangan oleh polisi sebagai saksi bahkan mungkin tersangka. Oh! Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak siap untuk semua itu.

"ya-! Kau melamunkan apa?" suara Younghyun berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"aniya. Kau sudah selesai? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kesabaran untuk menunggu lima jam lagi."

"mianhe. Aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Kau memang teman yang baik," ujar Younghyun sambil tersenyum.

"setidaknya tunjukkan wajah menyesalmu saat meminta maaf. Bukannya malah tersenyum. Ini... pakai helm-mu."

Younghyun mengambil helm yang disodorkan Kyuhyun lalu memakainya. Kemudian menaiki motor besar Kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

"hey, Kyukyu-ssi, kau selalu ketus, ya? Pada semua orang? Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"aku sudah terlatih. Tidak usah khawatir," sahut Kyuhyun seadanya, lalu menstarter motornya.

-oo-

"ya! Jangan mencubitku lagi atau kau mau aku menurunkanmu disini?" ancam Kyuhyun. "ini sudah cukup pelan, bahkan kakek-kakek _stroke _pun optimis bisa menang balapan denganku kalau begini."

"sudah aku bilang, jangan melewati 40km/jam! Aku punya trauma soal kendaraan yang ngebut."

_Apa peduliku?_

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terpaksa mengurangi kecepatan, karena tidak mau mengalami cidera lebih parah lagi di beberapa bagian kulitnya. Bayangkan! Younghyun selalu mencubitnya setiap kali jarum _speedometer _motornyamelewati angka 40km/jam.

"ya-! Rumahmu dimana?"

"he? Rumahku? Ya,ampun! Aku baru saja sampai kemarin, bahkan aku belum sempat menghapal alamatku. Chankam, aku tanya pada Umma."

Astaga! Bahkan ia belum tahu alamatnya? Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela napas tidak percaya. Gadis ini benar-benar ajaib, pikirnya.

"eodi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mendengar Younghyun menutup pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Gyeonggi."

-oo-

"khamsahamnida, Kyukyu-ssi," ujar Younghyun sambil menyerahkan helm-nya. Dan Kyuhyun mulai tampak tidak peduli lagi soal panggilan itu.

"ne." Selalu saja ketus.

"kau tidak mau masuk?"

"aniya. Khalkhe."

"chamsimanyo, Kyukyu-ssi!"

"apa lagi, Kim Younghyun-ssi?"

"Kyukyu-ssi," ujar Younghyun dengan sangat bijaksana. "mulai besok aku rasa kau harus makan lebih banyak dan perlu mengikuti _fitness_ untuk membentuk tubuhmu. Waktu di atas motor tadi, aku merasa, badanmu itu terlalu kurus."

_Hey, bukankah kita baru saling mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu? Kau belum berhak berkomentar banyak soal tubuhku!_

Lagi-lagi pernyataan jujur Younghyun berhasil melukai harga diri Kyuhyun. Kali ini bahkan merobohkan kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun soal tubuh tingginya yang tidak terlalu berisi seperti Choi Siwon-ketua klub olahraga-tetapi sangat diidolakan siswi-siswi di sekolahnya ini.

"oh, ya? Terima kasih sekali untuk saranmu. Kau juga, Younghyun-ssi! Kau sepertinya perlu mengikuti senam untuk membentuk beberapa bagian tubuhmu. Waktu di atas motor tadi, aku merasa... dadamu itu terlalu kecil."

"YA-!"

"khalkhe!"

_Aigo__- beraninya gadis aneh itu protes soal bentuk tubuhku. Seleranya soal tubuh laki-laki sama buruknya dengan Ah Ra noona. Gezz~_

**-TBC-**


End file.
